The present disclosure relates generally to gas turbine engines, and more specifically to connection of components used in gas turbine engines.
Gas turbine engines are used to power aircraft, watercraft, electric generators, among other things. Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor compresses air drawn into the engine and delivers high pressure air to the combustor. In the combustor, a mixture of fuel with the high pressure air is combusted. Products of the combustion reaction in the combustor are directed into the turbine where work is extracted to drive the compressor and, sometimes, an output shaft, fan, and/or propeller.
Exhaust product from gas turbine have high temperature, typically around 700° F. and higher. Components exposed to such temperatures require high heat resistance characteristics.